


Splintering

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted under the sub-pseudonyms of ouphe (Dreamwidth) and an_ouphe (LiveJournal) in response to <a href="http://lalaith-niniel.livejournal.com/profile">lalaith_niniel</a>'s prompt of <i>Lucius: purple, envy, ever-bashing boomering</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Splintering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaith_niniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaith_niniel/gifts).



> Originally posted under the sub-pseudonyms of ouphe (Dreamwidth) and an_ouphe (LiveJournal) in response to [lalaith_niniel](http://lalaith-niniel.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius: purple, envy, ever-bashing boomering_.

"He's just a boy," Narcissa insisted, holding the purple Ever-Bashing Boomerang that had been returned with the Headmaster's letter. "Of course he wants his toys."

Lucius sighed in annoyance and turned from his writing desk to regard her. "He's fourteen, well past the age to be smuggling trinkets into school, particularly banned ones—and I believe that you and I both know that he didn't purchase that," Lucius continued, pointing at the boomerang, "while on a Hogsmeade weekend. What else did you send him?"

Flushing, Narcissa thrust the object into Lucius' hands and strode for the door, stopping under the lintel to turn and stare haughtily at him. "You're too strict with him. You expect too much of him."

"If he's to be of any use, he needs to set aside this immature envy of his peers and—"

"Any _use_? Of use to _whom_?"

"Narcissa, you know that our lord—"

"_Your_ lord! Yours! I never agreed to—"

"You're my wife, Draco is my son, and I am the Dark Lord's servant."

"So we're to serve him, as well? No. _Never_."

"Impossible woman!" Lucius hissed, throwing the boomerang away from himself with great force as Narcissa left him.

He'd just picked up his pen again when the toy returned to bash the back of his head—and it kept bashing him until Lucius managed hex it into bits, and then set those assaulting bits to burning.

"Damned splinters!"


End file.
